


The Way We Were

by selinameyer



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, friendship!!, make-up fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: When she saw this other woman (who was thinner than she was, younger than she was) grab Jonah’s (Jonah. Her Jonah.) face to greet him with a peck on the lips, a part of her felt sick.She didn’t understand why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a post-ep thing for 2x06, which happened because I was talking to my friends about it and here I am, with yet another Superstore fic to post, and another one in the process of being written after the mid season finale. So yeah, here we are. Enjoy.

Amy couldn’t immediately understand why she was so upset.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t bother to tell her that he was seeing someone and that one second they were sitting together and genuinely enjoying each other’s company (he really had gotten less annoying in the passing months, she really did find herself looking forward to working with him. He keeps her sane and though she would never admit it, he’s quickly becoming her best friend.) and the next they were being interrupted by some random, who turns out to not be so random at all.

When she saw this other woman (who was thinner than she was, younger than she was) grab Jonah’s (Jonah. _Her_ Jonah.) face to greet him with a peck on the lips, a part of her felt sick.

She didn’t understand why.

It wasn’t until Matteo attempted to give her a shoulder rub that she realized that this is getting to her a lot more than she would ever have wanted it to.

What really got to her though was when Jonah approached her and she mentioned that she didn’t know he was seeing someone.

“Oh, is that something I’m supposed to inform you about?”

There was something in his tone that implied it’s none of her business and what hurt her is the fact that for the last several months, he was been the one who she had gone to for all of her problems, he was the one who knew everything about her, and it wasn’t until this moment that she realized that she knew almost nothing about him.

That Jonah had barely shared any of himself with her.

She had told him almost everything.

He has told her nothing.

* * *

It wasn’t that he was hiding Naomi from Amy.

It was that he knew Naomi was only a distraction to keep his mind away from what (who) he really wanted.

When everyone in the store began to mention that they knew, Jonah can’t help but feel a little embarrassed that he couldn’t hide the fact that he was pining after a married woman.

He wasn’t aware of the fact that whenever he looked at her, the feelings he tried so hard to conceal were written so clearly on his face.

That’s when Naomi came into the picture.

She was a sweet woman, a few years younger than him, and he thought that maybe she could help him take his mind off of his true feelings.

It was human error when he forgot that he had told her he would help her pick out towels, so when she showed up and approached him as he sat with Amy, he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious.

He wished he could have stopped her when she greeted him with a kiss, but it was too late and the surprise (there was another emotion there too, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it) was written clearly on Amy’s face.

It was awkward when he asked if he could take his break to help Naomi with her towel situation, but nevertheless, Amy sent him on his way.

He eventually returned to her and when she tells him she was surprised that he was seeing someone, his response was far harsher than he meant it to be.

For a split second, he saw the hurt register on Amy’s face before she caught herself.

He felt like an asshole.

* * *

Amy and Jonah were no longer inseparable.

In fact, they would go out of their way to avoid one another.

It was awkward.

Amy missed Jonah’s stupidity and his ability to make her laugh when she really just wanted to kill someone.

Jonah missed having Amy tell him what to do. He hated following orders from Dina. At least Amy was capable of showing human emotion.

He would never admit it, but Amy was his only work friend. Sure, he got along with Matteo and Cheyenne, but they weren’t the same. He missed Amy, but he’s not sure if she even missed his presence at all.

She’d already replaced him with Marcus.

Marcus wasn’t as fun as Jonah.

He really was stupid, not naïve stupid like Jonah, which didn’t make teasing him any fun.

He didn’t understand the jokes.

Amy missed Jonah.

A lot more than she would ever admit.

They haven’t spoken anything more than ‘hellos’ in a month.

She was walking into the break room, texting Emma to have a good night at her friend’s sleepover, too focused on her phone to notice she was about to walk straight into the open door of one of the lockers.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders redirect her path and heard the slam of the locker door.

She turned to find him leaning against said locker.

“You almost walked into the door. Figured I’d save your forehead some stitches.”

“Thanks.”

There was an awkward pause.

“How’s Naomi?”

Amy’s one-hundred percent aware that she was being petty.

 She doesn’t care.

“Oh, We broke up like a month ago.” Jonah replied, nonchalantly shrugging.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear.”

“Nah, I don’t think you are.” He was smirking at her and something about it infuriated her.

“And why is that?”

“Because you were jealous.”

She felt her face redden, immediately giving her away.

“Oh my gosh, I was just kidding. Were you really jealous of her, Amy?”

“It’s not about me being jealous, Jonah. It’s about the fact that you hid her from me. I tell you _everything_ and you couldn’t even be bothered to tell me you’d met someone. I thought we were friends.”

“We were friends. Then you started ignoring me!”

“ _I_ started ignoring _you?_ Please! You’re the one who wouldn’t say anything more than ‘hi’.”

“Conversations work two ways.”

“We had a routine. You’re always more energetic in the morning, you’ve always initiated our first conversation of the day. You know that you’re the only person here I can actually tolerate in the morning.”

“You seemed a little off after she showed up here. I wanted to give you a chance to bring it up.”

“Of course, I was thrown off! I was hurt,” – her voice cracks on the word, ‘hurt’ and she’s mad at herself for showing just how hurt she was…is – “You’re my closest friend, Jonah. The fact that you aren’t as open with me as I am with you makes our friendship seem one-sided. I’m not interested in one-sided friendships.”

She turned to leave but he stopped her, his hand on her elbow.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want things to be awkward and by not telling you that’s exactly what happened. I didn’t want the preconceived notion that men and women can’t be friends when they’re both in relationships to be true, but we fell into that. I’m sorry.”

He was looking down at her with those brown puppy eyes and she felt the tension leave her body.

She hated the fact that just one look can turn her into a puddle.

* * *

It was the most interaction he had with her in a month and he hated the fact that most of it has been argumentative.

He hadn’t expected for her to truly have been jealous.

If he could tell her that she didn’t have a reason to be, that she was exactly the kind of woman he was looking for, he would in a heartbeat. But he couldn’t.

He could sense that the tension she had pent up had dissolved and he settled with clearing the air between them and making sure that they can go back to being the way they were.

“Do you really feel like I don’t tell you enough about myself?”

“You don’t.”

“Okay, then! Our shifts are over in, what five minutes? How about we sneak out early, grab some food, and walk down to that little park a few blocks away? Then you can ask me whatever you want, and I’ll be an open book.”

“Seriously, Jonah.”

“I’m serious, Amy! I just want us to go back to the way we were. I don’t want you to keep ignoring me. This is my sincere attempt at a real apology.”

“Okay.”

“Apology accepted?”

“Apology accepted.” Amy retorted, giving him a playful shove.

“Great! I missed my favorite girl.”

“Yeah, I missed you too, loser.”


End file.
